


Out of the Lightning Storm

by Wolfca



Series: snowellsweek2015 [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: #snowellsweek2015, F/M, SnowWells, Snowells, Snowellsweek2015, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfca/pseuds/Wolfca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2 of #snowellsweek2015 <br/>Prompt: What if...? <br/>What if the real Harrison Wells came through the wormhole at the end of 1x23 before Barry closed it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Lightning Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alisha_winchester_collins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisha_winchester_collins/gifts).



Eddie Thawne was deemed the hero of the hour in stopping the Reverse Flash. Barry had been successful in closing the wormhole before it destroyed the city. Now the world knew the Flash existed for real and not a myth. The team were wondering the halls of STAR Labs heading back to the cortex to try and figure out what to do next. A red flash and a noise that had started it all, the accelerator exploding, before the speeding sound coming towards them stopped them in their tracks. It was a sound they all associated with the Reverse Flash but he was wiped from existence. The racing speedster came to a halt and crashed into the wall, leaning on it for support as he slowly slid down to his hands and knees, trying to catch his breath.

"That’s not possible!" Barry exclaimed looking at the tall man dressed in black.

The man in black suddenly looked up terrified of them all, not recognising any of them. Falling back until he was sat with his back to the wall he tried to scrabble backwards.

"Please! Leave me alone! I don't know any of you!" The man told them who looked exactly like Dr Wells.

"We're not falling for your tricks again." Joe told him reaching for his gun as he thought about justice for Eddie.

"No trick! Please believe me!" The man continued to beg as he stood up, his hands in front of him trying to keep them all back.

"15 years of lies can’t be forgotten in 15 words." Caitlin piped up even though the nagging feeling in her head was demanding she examine the situation medically.

"15 years? I have no memory of this. Where am I? Where have I been? Who am I now?" The man seemed shocked to hear this before slumping down to the ground.

The team was now confused, they had expected their enemy to run but instead he was acting as if he had amnesia. They still felt it was all a big trick by him to get them to lower their guard. The man was silently sobbing before he looked up at Joe recognising a police badge on his belt.

"Officer do you know if a Tess Morgan made it to the hospital? We were in a car accident." The man asked him, his blue eyes watery with tears and pleading hope.

Joe was unsure of how to answer. His gut was telling him that this man who looked like Harrison Wells clearly has no memory of the last 15 years. But then he did have 15 years to perfect this lie. Harrison looked at him still, waiting for an answer.

"Caitlin, how do we know he's telling the truth about his amnesia or if it’s Eobard still playing a trick on us?" Joe asked.

"Eobard? Oh god he's not here is he?" Harrison asked with true fear in his eyes as he looked panicked and didn't know where to go.

Seeing the corridor behind him was clear, Harrison ran and red lightning followed. Barry was about to follow when they all heard a loud thud and crash before a scream of pain. Barry zipped off with the rest following as fast as they could. When Barry caught up he saw Harrison lying on the floor clutching his shoulder in pain, a pillar with a dent mark in it not too far away.

"Guess you hit the pillar." Barry said to Harrison still suspicious of him.

"Ow! What the hell did he do to me?" Harrison asked in fright and anger of the situation he was now in.

"You are Eobard Thawne stop playing us for fools!" Barry snapped at him.

"What! No! I'm Harrison Wells that man was there the night my car crashed. He asked him to help me save my Tess but he wouldn't! He just yanked me out of the wreck and did something to me. Stuck something into my chest." Harrison rattled off before placing his hand on his chest as if the memory caused him pain, "the next think I knew I was running through this weird storm vortex and saw you lot."

Barry was starting to wonder if this was all because of wormhole. The rest appeared and Caitlin wondered if she should approach him.

"Please help." Harrison pleaded with them.

Barry nodded as he and Joe helped Harrison to his feet and Caitlin held the way to the medical. She reset his dislocated shoulder and gave him something for the pain. She knew she was going to have to do loads of tests on him to see if there was any way of proving that he was the real Harrison Wells and not Eobard in disguise. Joe tried to explain what the police found at the scene of the car accident and when he broke the news about Tess, Caitlin ended up giving him a mild sedate to keep him calm. The next question came was where he was going to sleep. Initially they figured to be safe than sorry the pipeline, but it was an idea that was causing more distress. In the end, they rigged up a bed in what was Eobard's office and the team watched as they tried to figure it out.

"It is possible he is the real Harrison Wells but also he has the Reverse Flash powers." Stein tried to theorise.

"How so?" Barry asked.

"When Eddie died he effectively undid all of Eobard’s tampering. This includes killing Harrison and Tess." Stein replied.

"But it seems Tess is still dead. This man’s last memory is of her still dying the car." Barry tried to counter it.

"And I just checked the police reports, Tess Morgan died in the accident and Harrison lived." Joe replied.

"Maybe that’s what the wormhole was. It was resetting the world back to before Eobard did the damage but you stopped it before it was complete. So the world is only partially reset so Harrison Wells returns alive." Stein continued as he tried to figure this whole situation out.

"But still STAR Labs is here which this Harrison Wells clearly has no memory of it along with all the Meta humans." Caitlin offered.

"Maybe the first things to reset were the events surrounding Eobard. But as to him having speedster capabilities, maybe it’s to do with that device he said Eobard stabbed into his chest?" Stein offered as a solution.

"I did check him over and there does appear to be a scar on his chest which I know from when I patched Eobard from trying to kill himself as the Reverse Flash that night, he had no scar on his chest." Caitlin was now starting to believe this might be the proof they need that this is the real Wells.

"We won’t know more until results come in or he starts talking." Barry told them.

The following week was still hellish for the man claiming to be Harrison Wells. Numerous tests and they still couldn’t tell if this was the real man come back from the dead or Eobard with amnesia or Eobard actually had a split personality and is now only showing this kind man. One thing they could determine was his speedster ability was fading like the battery running out of power and he wasn't recharging.

"Good! I don’t want this power. It just reminds me of that murderer!" Harrison was quite clear about his feeling on this.

"And what about me? I also have the same ability." Barry asked him once.

"Well so far I haven’t seen you try to kill anyone." Harrison replied.

"And I haven’t seen you do it either. Its how you use your speed that matters." Barry tried to talk to him but sometimes it was difficult.

"Me? A hero? I doubt you lot would let me." Harrison replied and let his words sink in.

Barry winced knowing what the scientist meant.

"No all I want to do is try to amend my life that was stolen and do whatever good I can undoing mistakes I never did." Harrison said sternly before burying himself in his work again.

Barry left him to it. He wanted to believe this man was who he claimed to be but he still couldn't shake the feeling that he looked like his nemesis Eobard. 

“How do we break this news to the world that for the last 15 years Harrison Wells isn’t really Harrison Wells but an imposter and this is the real Wells who’s effectively been in a coma for all this time?” Joe tried to figure this out, “Plus that this man can walk.”

“Leave that to me. I’m sure I can word it right.” Iris piped up but gave Harrison a sideways glance that caused him to look down.

Harrison knew they all still didn’t fully trust him; the shadow of Eobard still loomed over him too thickly. Iris had been a big help bringing him up to speed with the latest tech and explaining his story. They found Harrison Wells had no family and they used the excuse that it was a twin brother who had caused all these problems and left him in a coma for 15 years.

Caitlin had walked in on him trying to put on his suit for the grand re-opening of STAR Labs with guest appearance from Barry Allen as the Flash. Harrison was struggling with his tie and in the end threw it aside. Harrison was then getting fussy over his shirt and jacket picking at it and tugging it before pausing seeing Caitlin there.

"Sorry I’m just not use to this sort of formal attire. I'm more use to jeans and shirts." Harrison tried to smile before fussing over his jacket once more.

Caitlin tried to smile at the sight of him but he still looked like the man that once stood at the podium giving a speech about the particle accelerator and as much as she tried to hide the thought it didn't escape Harrison.

"Sorry." Harrison shrugged not sure what to say let alone do to make things less painful for everyone.

"You haven’t done anything." Caitlin tried to reassure him.

"Yet I'm reminded every second of what had been done in my name." Harrison bit back.

Ignoring Caitlin trying to figure out how to word something clever he went to push past her but she blocked his exit. Caitlin tried to form the right words to tell him that they did trust him just memories keep being pulled to the surface, but even then she wasn’t sure that would be enough to convince him. In the end she just hugged him and hoped it would be enough for him to know she trusted him at least. Harrison went to hug her back but paused when he spotted Ronnie stood on the over side of the cortex watching for a few moments before leaving. Caitlin stepped back and saw Harrison looking nervous.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have done that.” Caitlin muttered steeping away from the door so he could pass and give his speech.

“Its fine Caitlin,” Harrison lied, “Just not use to being shown kindness.”

Harrison went and gave his speech and it was a success and he could see Barry gave him a genuine smile as Harrison promised that he would use his lab for good and understanding the extraordinary people that were appearing and the bettering of people’s lives. Afterwards, he headed to the house that he apparently owned, but in reality it was Eobard’s. Harrison knew that the place was amazing with its look but it just didn’t feel like his home. He was more of solid walls then glass type of house. The only room he didn’t mind was the room that went out to the back garden and had a nice view of the city and the water; it was the only room he would spend time in. Changing into clothes he felt comfortable in, Harrison opened the doors wide and lay down on the lounger outside watching the sun slowly sink below the horizon, a glass of wine beside him.

His moment of peace was disturbed when he could hear heels walking across the stone floor towards him, turning slightly he saw Caitlin was heading his way and she sat on the edge of the lounger next to him. Harrison took a sip of his wine and just held the glass starting at the colours of the setting sun trough the pale gold liquid. Caitlin could see that he was innocent man and this was a moment of peace for him. The feeling that she had intruded on him weighed on her and she went to leave.

“The wine is in the kitchen if you’re interested in a glass.” Harrison spoke softly as he lifted his eyes from the glass to her.

Caitlin smiled and went and got herself a small glass and returned to her seat, carefully lying back slightly to admire his view but also she could just see him out of the corner of her eye. They were silent for ages, slowly sipping the wine. Harrison broke the silence when the sunset was turning to twilight.

“Thank you Caitlin.” Harrison spoke softly once more.

Caitlin turned to face him unsure of what he meant.

“What for?” Caitlin asked him.

Harrison turned to face her and she wondered when he had removed his glasses. 

“For believing in me. For being a friend.” Harrison shrugged slightly as if it was obvious.

For Caitlin the whole Harrison Wells was really a villain from the future event didn’t hit her as hard as the others. She had lost a career yes, but she was still young and with the new STAR Labs re-opening she had gained something better and for her it was a career. But Barry had lost his mother. Iris lost her fiancé. Joe lost his partner and felt Barry’s pain as he had been his step-father since the incident. Cisco’s memories of the alternate timeline still haunted him. Ronnie would now always be half of Firestorm. But Caitlin did very believe this wasn’t Eobard Thawne, that this was the man he claimed to be Harrison Wells. Even when they met Tina from Mercury Labs and the two chatted she could see Tina smiling as if she was talking to an old friend and not a different man pretending to be someone else.

Caitlin smiled at him before realising her phone was vibrating in her pocket. Fishing it out she saw it was Ronnie leaving her a text message wondering where she was and saw she had been here a good hour or so. Caitlin replied back that she was on her way home.

“I’m sorry I have to go, Ronnie was wondering what had happened to me.” Caitlin told him but could feel that something had changed, a missed opportunity at something.

“It’s ok, you don’t need to apologise. I’ll see you in the morning I’m sure.” Harrison smiled back warmly.

Caitlin nodded and headed home. As Caitlin drove home she couldn’t help but feel like she was heading into a storm the further she got from Harrison’s house. She realised that in the time she sat there she actually relaxed and felt calm. It became a weekly thing for the pair to head to his to work over a project, watch the sunset before she headed home. But it wasn’t long before it became more regular during the week too and it didn’t go unnoticed either.

Ronnie couldn’t take it anymore. Caitlin was supposed to be spending time with him not with her boss. Maybe it was jealously but Ronnie couldn’t shake the feeling that there was more to it all. The level of trust had gone and that was no way to keep a relationship. Even the weather seemed to sense something was brewing as rumbles of thunder could be heard and the rain fell. Ronnie knew where to find Caitlin and was stood outside Harrison’s House in the garden as he had flown in with his powers and Caitlin met him outside. Ronnie stood between Caitlin and the house facing Caitlin trying to smile.

“Caitlin, you have to choose, me or him. When you saved me and stein I offered us to leave this place but you stayed because of him. I know it wasn’t him now but it was still Harrison Wells you choose over me. Now I’m offering it to you again.” Ronnie told her watching her eyes, “Either we leave and start a new life elsewhere or I leave and you stay with him.”

Caitlin held his gaze but in the corner of her eyes she could see Harrison Wells wondering through his house clearly packing himself. Try as she might to hold Ronnie’s gaze that she was choosing him, her eyes flickered to Harrison, always looking for him. Ronnie stepped away and walked past her so she could see Harrison clearly. It took her a few seconds before turning to face him.

“I’m going. I can’t stay here. I should have seen this coming. Wait I did see this coming. Goodbye Caitlin.” Ronnie told her before flying off, the rain making him smoke more it seemed.

Caitlin had tears falling not sure why he was leaving but when she turned round she could see Harrison was nearly done. She went to him and saw he was also looking to leave.

“Where are you going?” Caitlin asked him as she rubbed away her tears.

Harrison tried to move past her but she blocked his path.

“Caitlin please. I can’t stay here anymore. Hell I don’t even know where to go. I can’t return to Maryland. I can’t even go to Starling City as I’ll have Oliver Queen watching me and he probably wouldn’t hesitate to fire an arrow through me.” Harrison fired at her.

“Please don’t go.” Caitlin tried to reason with him.

“Maybe I’ll head to Gotham.” Harrison suggested.

“You don’t belong in Arkham Asylum.” Caitlin told him.

“Well I can’t stay here, I can’t go anywhere because of that imposter Eobard! I’m trapped; I’ve been trapped ever since that night and I’ll never be free of it.” Harrison burst out clearly upset.

He perched himself on the edge of the table taking off his white glasses before rubbing his eyes before placing them back on.

“And here is not my home. Barry and Joe just see Nora Allen’s murder. Iris hates me for having a second chance while Eddie who was the hero didn’t. You and Cisco doubt me and are constantly checking where I am, what I’m doing. If I stay it’s going to break your marriage with Ronnie and I will not be the reason.” Harrison continued before looking at the door wanting to leave.

“Too late, Ronnie’s gone.” Caitlin was looking at the floor between them.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Harrison calmed knowing his outburst was nothing compared to what she must be feeling now as he too stared at the floor unsure how to comfort his friend.

Not even the bright flash of lightning outside made them move or jump until the loud rumble echoed through the glass house causing Caitlin to gasp. Harrison moved out of instinct as he reached forward and held her telling her its ok; it’s just thunder as Caitlin clasped his shoulders. Then they both chuckled at how silly it must have looked. But Harrison didn’t move his arms from her waist and Caitlin’s hands were still on his shoulders. They just stayed there staring at each other not moving until the next bright flash seemed to break the stare and they pulled each other closer, kissing with fever passion. Both realising that they had fallen for each other over the last few months without realising it until now. Harrison lifted Caitlin up so she could wrap herself around him as he carried her towards his bedroom where they spent the rest of the storm and the night in each other’s arms.


End file.
